Can't You See You Belong With Me?
by MistyFanGirl
Summary: Hey my first fic ! I suck at summaries but I'll try... Well Ash is now a Pokemon master but what happens when He visits Misty and tells her he has some problems with his girlfriend ? girlfriend? whaaaaat? Pokeshipping yay!


_**Hi every one ! MistyFanGirl speaking ! er well writing ^^ This is my fist fic i hope it won't be too bad! **_

Disclamer_ : I don't own Pokemon or Taylor Swift's songs. Unfortunatly._

**Can't you see You belong With Me?**

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the match goes to the gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower," said a boy with a monotone tone, bored.

"Another one," whispered Misty. Then she forced a smile and added : "You've done well but you gotta train a little more to beat me. How about visiting the other gyms before a rematch?"

"Yeah I guess I gotta improve," the young trainer said, sadly. "G'bye' Ma'am," he left.

Misty sighed and headed to the kitchen when Tom, her assistant, stopped her.

"Hey Mist !–"

"Don't call me that," she said fermly.

"Yeah sorry. But I like that nickname ! And–"

"Well I don't." the answer came at the speed of light ! _"Well not when YOU say it." _she thought.

Tom frowned. Misty was a mystery for him. He had worked at the gym with her for 2 years now, and she fascinated him. Plus, Misty was so beautiful that all the boys in Cerulean ran just to hear her singing. Indeed, it's been three years now that she decided to record and perform her songs. Songs that she wrote during and also after the time she was travelling with Brock and Ash.

Then Tom regain his composure when Misty spoke.

"So. What do you want?" she asked.

"Misty you gotta go to Golden Road, the League organizes a gala for the gym leaders and the masters. I read it in the mails this morning."

"oh, and when?"

"In a week. Next friday to be exact."

"Alright I'll go. Could you please answer this for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'm taking a nap. Close the gym, and go home. It's saturday after all," she said as she went up stairs, and headed to her room.

Tom looked at her all the way as her hair (that were down now) was dancing on her back, and whispered a "Okay." then walked away.

In her room, Misty laid on her bed and reached for the magazine next to it.

"Master Ash Ketchum maid an apparition at the Shamuti Island. We were said that he was staying there for two days before coming home," she read. Then she stopped reading, and let out a sigh. "So you're finally getting home, Ash. It's been a while..."

She had not seen him since his 18th birthday last year. After the party he had had, he left for some errand the League gave him. He called her sometimes but they nerver stayed long on the phone because most of the time, they were both busy.

She tried to sleep but she could not find her place in her bed.

"Can't sleep."

She growled as she sat up and stoop up from the bed. She turned on the tv : _"And it's half time! The Electabuzz are leading the match –" _the door bell rang and Misty lost her focuse on the TV and headed to the door.

"Coming !" She opened the door and–

"Pikachupi !" Pikachu jumped in her arms and licked her cheek.

"P-Pikachu? Hey!" she laughed as pikachu continued to lick her cheek -

"Hey Misty ! How have you been ?" said a smiling man, taller than her. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. He had raven black hair and amber eyes. He was very handsome.

"Ash ! Well I'm just good, what about you?" she answered as she noticed how much he had changed.

"Just fine," he said with a small smile. "I was heading to Pallet, so I thought that I could say 'Hi'."

"Yeah that was a good idea, come in !" she smiled at him. He returned the smile and entered the gym. The place had changed a lot.

"You made some renovations, didn't you?"

"Yup !" she answered proudly.

She lead him to the living room and they sat on the couch, talking for hours about what they did during this last year and about memories of their journey together. Then Ash looked at the window.

"Shoot ! It's already dark out there ! I can't walk to Pallet now," he said as he suddenly stood up.

"Pi pikachu pikapi !" (well we can fly Ash).

"No pikachu, I don't have Salamence with me."

"Pi ka ..." ( oh yeah )

"Well I guess we gonna sleep at the pokemon center," he sat up and run a hand in his hair. "Oh man...Those young trainers won't leave us alone again..." he whispered.

"Ash," Misty said suddenly.

"Huh?"

_"I can't believe I'm going to say that," _she thought. "You... Y-you can stay here for the night if... if you want to," she said as she felt her cheek warming.

Ash looked at her, a little surprised. "Thank you Misty, I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it. It's alright," she said, still blushing.

She showed him his room. He sat on the bed, held his head in his hand and then, as Misty was about to leave the room, he opened his mouth :

"Misty."

She stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"What is it?" she said softly.

"I... I have a girlfriend."

Misty froze. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. _ " A girlfriend? "_

"W-What?" hesitantly, hopping that she had missunderstood.

"Misty, I have a girlfriend and I have some problem with her, I hoped you could help me with her... you're my best friend, I've always trusted you and I was kinda hoping that...y'know, you could give me some good advice," he said, finally looking at her. She was still facing the door. All he could see was her back.

Misty bit her lip, and then with some courage she didn't know she had, she turned and faced him. She was smiling. A forced smile but she thought that even if this revelation hurt her, she had to be strong in front of him.

"Well, that's... surprising. Who's she?" she said calmly. _"Who's that b**** "._

"Her name is Giselle, she is one of the most talented trainers this year. She's in the world top 10 y'know," he paused and reached for a photo in his pocket : "Here."

_"He has a photo of her in his pocket... Okay calm down Misty. Calm down." _she looked at the photo and saw a beautiful young lady with long dark brown hair. "Wow. She's... nice. How long?"

"Yeah... 6 months," he sighed

"So what's the problem with her?"

"She says that she wants me to move to Golden Road."

"So?"

"I-I don't want to !" he looked at her. "My life is in Pallet, my office is there, my pokemon, my friends, my family. She says that she would reconsider our relationship if I don't move."

"What? that's harsh!"

"Yeah I know," he sighed.

And they talked about his relationship with Giselle, her temper, their fights... they talked like this during long minutes. Then Misty decided to cut this conversation about her bestfriend's girlfriend.

"Look Ash, I don't know this Giselle girl but if she really loves you, she won't break up or force you to do what you don't want to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed (A/N : this boy sighs a lot!) and looked at Misty who was looking at the ground. "Ya know, Mist, I'm glad you're here. I really missed ya, ya know ?" he said shypishly and leaned to hug her. She blushed furiously at his action and return the hug. _"'Mist'... I like it when you're saying it Ash..."_

"I missed you too, Ash.", then Ash broke the hug and said :

"You did?", their faces were only a few inches from each other and Misty was blushing even harder ! "Of course I did.", she whispered. Her eyes locked on his lips; _ "He's so attractive..."_

She began to lean in but she stopped and got back : "W-Well I think we should go to bed Ash."

"Yeah I guess so. It's late," She stood up and went to the door.

"Night Ash."

"Good night Mist, see you in the morning," he said to her, smiling. "Oh Mist!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said with a sad smile.

"'S Okay," she smiled back.

She closed the door and went to her room. She didn't want to think about that Giselle girl. She just wanted to evacuate. So she took a pen and a piece of paper and began to write. Her songs were her way to express her feelings, a way to go over the pain she could feel.

Next morning, Misty stood up very tired. She wrote all night. She went downstairs and had breakfast with Ash. They talked a little more, until -

_**ring ring ring ring ring ! **_

"Oh sorry Mist it's mine," he stood up and walked to the battling room. Misty could hear what he was saying. _ "That girl again..." _

"Yeah okay... Coming ... one hour. Yeah I know... Me too. Bye." he joined Misty in the kitchen "Sorry Mist, I gotta go. That was Giselle."

"Alright. I guess I'll catch you later Ash." She forced a cheerful smile.

"Sure. Thank you for everything Mist, you're the best!"

"I know, I know."

"Well, I'm on my way. good bye Misty," he hugged her before leaving the gym.

"Good bye..." she whispered.

The next thursday, in the morning, Misty was preparing to leave for golden road. she took the keys of her car and started it. " Okay Tom, I leave the Gym to you. All you have to do is cleaning it up and feed the pokemon. I took Gyarados, Corsola and Politoed with me. "

"Ma'am ! yes Ma'am !" said Tom playfully.

Misty laughed. "Well then, bye Tom."

"Good bye Misty, careful on the road."

"Yeah sure," she sighed and drove in the direction of Golden Road.

Meanwhile, Ash was driving in the same direction, but from Pallet. Giselle was on the passenger seat. They were not talking to much. He turned on the radio : "_Next song is from Misty Waterflower, the fourth sensational sister of Cerulean City,_" Ash then increased the volume and said : "Oh that's Misty!"

"Oh yeah that girl you're talking about every second of your life," Giselle said coldly.

"Don't exagerate."

"Do not.", she said. "That's the problem," She whispered but Ash didn't hear her.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standind there_

_On a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball grows_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know._

"She sings very well, I didn't know that! when we travelled together, I never heard her singing ya know," he said

"Yeah she does sing well...", Giselle answered, annoyed? She paused and bit her lip : "Ash."

"Yeah?"

"Who's that Misty girl for you?" she said directly.

"What? my best friend. Why 's that?" he took her hand and looked at her a few seconds. Then he focused on the road again. _"My best friend... that's all she ever been and that's all she will ever be," _he thought sadly_. _

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said 'stay away from Juliette_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you 'please don't go'_

_And I say _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story, baby just say 'yes' _

_"I wonder if she talks about someone in particular in this song...", _he thought; "Just say 'yes', huh", he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?", asked Giselle.

"Huh? oh no, nothing. hey look we're almost there," he answered quickly changing the subject.

* * *

Misty entered her hotel room and laid on her bed. She was exhausted. The drive was too long for someone alone.

"What will I sing tomorrow?" she sighed. Indeed, the league asked her to sing some of her songs at the gala. She could not refuse, after all, this was also her job.

She heard her stomac growl.

"I'm starving!"

She went out her room and headed to the restaurant of the hotel.

"Misty?" a familiar voice called.

She turned and see a man with spiky hair.

"Brock!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "It's been a while, how are you doing?"

"Well I'm fine. I just finished my errand for my breeder center. Now I can finally settle down. And—"

"And take your time with Lucil right?" she interrupted him, teasingly.

Brock blushed and nodded. "Hey, wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure ! I'm starving !"

Brock and Misty sat at a table and talked for long about their respective lives.

* * *

"Ash, let's go to the restaurant, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, alright I'm comming," he answered, annoyed.

They sat at a table and ordered their dinner. Some journalists came interrupt them, wanting to take a photo of them together. Giselle agreed of course but photos during his dinner annoyed Ash and the only thing he wanted right now was going to his room and get a good and paceful sleep. So he did it. He stood up and went to his room. Leaving Giselle with some guests here. She loved to be seen with the most popular guys of Kanto. Ash knew deep inside that she was with him because he was the great younger pokemon master that ever been. But he wouldn't admit it. He had reached his dream and now, he just needed affection. To be loved by someone and love her back.

He was now lying on his bed when Giselle entered the room.

"Ash how could you leave me there like that?"

"Sorry Giselle," was all he could say.

"Sorry? But Ash ! Just think about what they gonna write on us! what will people think? they'll say that our couple is in a bad way and that we're going to break up. Is that what you want?"

"Giselle," Ash sighed.

"Ash." she said angrily.

Ash took a deep breath. "I don't care about what people say."

"Well I do ! and you should too ! Oh I bet that after that, Lance and Grace will take our title ! oh god..." she sat and held her head in her hands.

"What title?" he asked.

"Ash the most glamorous couple of Kanto!"

Ash sighed again and put himself under the blanket.

"I don't care about those stupid things. good night Giselle."

"Good night? no Ash we haven't finished yet!"

"I don't want to talk with you Giselle, let me sleep now," he said rising his voice at each word.

She gave him a glare and said

"Fine! sleep! that's the only thing you're good for!"

"Whatever."

Next morning was the great day. All the kanto gym leaders and the masters were reunited to celebrate the anniversary of the creation of the league.

Ash and Giselle were at the table of Lance and Grace, talking and laughing. Ash had searched for Misty but didn't find her. Howerver he run into Brock and they talked a little. Brock said Ash that Misty was preparing herself to sing a song of hers. Now Ash was very impatient. That was the first time he would see her performing in live.

"Every body, hello. I'm Brian Goodshow. First I would like to thank all of you for coming celebrate with us. I'm proud to declare the celebration of the 40th anniversary of the pokemon league opened! And to begin the festivities, one of the highest gym leaders of Kanto, also known as the fourth sensational sister of Cerulean City, Miss Misty Waterflower is going to sing for us. Please welcome her as she deserves to."

Misty appeared on the stage wearing a beautiful blue dress. Ash looked at her in awe. He'd never seen her like this. He felt his cheek warming as their eyes locked. She smiled at him and waved him 'hi' . He smiled back and waited for the song.

"Hello everyone. I'm very honored to sing for you in this special occasion. This song is called 'you belong with me' and it has been written some days ago. In fact I spend a night on it," she laughed. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy it."

The music started to play and Misty concentrated herself on the song. Ash was staring at her, he couldn't take off his eyes of her.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

Ash smiled as these lyrics, remembering his several fights with Giselle.

_Cuz she doesn't get humor like I do..._

_"That's for sure", _ Ash thought.

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like _

_And she'll never know your story like I do..._

As the song goes on, Ash remembered when he visited Misty this day. They spent a while talking about his relationship with Giselle.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

Ash inconciently took a look to the photo of him and Giselle he showed her before. _"Short skirts yeah..."_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

_If you could see that I'm the one whe understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The crowd around was clapping hands and shouting and whistling but Ash didn't hear them. He was mezmerized by Misty, just listening to her beautiful voice.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Ash now had flashbacks of the time he was hanging out with Misty. Which made him smile and laugh a little more.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that ?_

Ash had some feelings that this song could tell about him and Giselle. But Why, Maybe, this is just the last fight they had had. But at her last phrase, Misty gave a look to Giselle who was smiling to the journalists, grabbing Ash's arm.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_she's a cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_Anf find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't see _

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby..._

Misty closed her eyes

_You belong with me_

And then looked right into Ash's eyes.

_You belong with me!_

During the whole guitar solo, she looked into Ash's eyes, who had now a confused look but couldn't take his eyes away. Giselle didn't notice the scene. She was busy to play the perfect girlfriend to impress the journalists and the guests.

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams _

_I think I know where you belong_

_I think I know it's with me..._

During this couplet, Ash remembered the time he visited Misty in the middle of the night because of Paul, He had made all the way from Sinnoh just to see her. She was the only one who could recomfort him, make him laugh when he was sad...This night they had been listening all his favorite songs. Ash's eyes widdened. _"This can't be, can it? she's talking about us!" _

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see_

_you belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door _

_All this time _

_How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with me_

_You belong me..._

_You belong with me _

_Have you ever thought just maybe... _

Giselle was holding Ash's hand, but that was it. He let go off her hand : _"I'm just a stupid kid."_

_You belong with me._

_you belong with me._

As the song stopped, the crowd applaused Misty's performance. "Thank you," she smiled.

Ash turned to Giselle and told her : "I'm sorry. I don't think I belong with you."

"What? Ash !" he made his way to the stage.

He was now facing Misty, who looked surprised and confused.

He placed a hand on her cheek and carressed it. He smiled at her and leaned closer, closer, closer, until their lips met. Misty's eyes were wide opened at the sensation of Ash's lips upon hers, her heart began to beat fast. She felt like buterfree in her stomach, she then closed her eyes, and put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, puting his strong arms around her petite waist, their chest were now touching. After a few seconds that seemed to be an eternity to them, Ash deepened the kiss, passionately melting his tongue with hers.

The crowd was first in shock but when Brock began to whistle and clap his hand, every one but Giselle who was in complete shock follow him. _ "About time!" _ he thought.

In need of breath, Ash and Misty broke their kiss, blushing furiously.

Then Ash spoke

"Misty... I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't do that but, I don't regret it."

"Ash–" she was cut

"Please don't hit me with your mallet Mist, there's something I want you to know before you kill me," He paused and looked at her, straight into her eyes : "I love you."

As those words, Misty felt the buterfree again. they were completely dancing in her stomach, her heart beat as fast as it's humanly possible. Then she smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." She pulled him in another kiss. And everyone applaused the new couple, cheering and jumping.

* * *

- 6 months later -

"Ash, we're going to be late!"

"'Coming ! It's just that I hate ties !" Ash answered as he came downstairs.

"Here, let me do it, Mister Pokemon Master."

She leaned over him and fixed his tie. He placed his arms aroud her waist and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Ash gave Misty a serious look. "_I can't wait anymore," _he said to himself.

Then he stepped back and knelt to the ground and reached for a small box in his pocket. He held it opened in front of the red-headed gym leader, and took a deep breath.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" he said blushing furiously.

She looked at him completly in shock, and after a few seconds, she jumped in his arms as he stood up. That made him lose his balance and they both fell on the floor. Their heads were at a few inches each other and after whispering a "Yes", she kissed him with all the passion she had inside her heart.

-** the end** -

Thanks for reading. I was inspired by Taylor Swift's song _**'**_**You Belong With Me'**. I was driving and the story came to my mind while I was listening to the song. That's not really safe, is it? I should have focused on the road, right? ah ah! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, please Review (but I'm begging you, don't throw tomatoes, I'm allergic ! )


End file.
